


The Trap

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nameless characters dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The Castle of Lions arrives in the Sol System to liberate Earth only to fall into a trap





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This story is a branching point where following this one there will be several different continuations of Transformation. The main fic series will go one way and the ideas I had that just don't fit will go in other ways. That is why this is part of Transformation and also part one of the series labeled Transformation Divergence #.

The Trap

She stood at the teledaav controls as the wormhole formed the Paladins were waiting in the lions ready to launch as soon as they arrived in case the enemies detected them even hidden in the shadow of their systems largest gas giant. The plan was to set up a staging area so the coalition and rebel ships could follow through a second worm hole. She still felt guilty after learning that Earth had been targeted by one Galra factions she had hoped they’d spare the Paladins’ home world from this.

“Take us in Coran,” she said and he did so. They shouldn’t have much of a problem liberating Earth Voltron alone was a match for most of Morvok’s forces and that’s what worried her. He should have never been bold enough to take the Paladin’s home world.

As the Castle emerged back into regular space alarms began to blare. “Princess we are surrounded,” coran yelled and then began to scream as the very air became alive with twisted quintessence. She was knocked to her knees and heard the Paladins screaming. She struggled to her feet shielding herself as best she could she raced over to the controls and threw up the Particle Barrier. The erratic energy lessened and she checked on Coran he was alive but unconscious. 

“Paladins,” She called and they weakly responded she guessed that he lions had shielded them. “Stay in in the lions we cannot launch but they will give you some protection.” She looked at the display the Galra ships were in a circle around her and she could see the twisted lines of power flowing between them. “This is Haggar’s doing.”

“Yes it is Princess,” Haggar said and she turned to see a translucent image of the corrupted Altean there. “You will die for your crimes daughter of Alfor, destroying Oriande and imprisoning my son.” The ship shook and she glanced down to see the barrier loosing power fast. “You will all die.”

She made her back back to the teledaav controls and focused channel her power through it into the barrier feeling it grow stronger. “You will not win witch, I swore once you would never harm another world I meant it.” 

“Foolish child you cannot stop me no matter how powerful you may have become you are one against an army.” She saw their images behind Haggar the druids it had to be most of them and the charging cackle of twisted energy increased and her knees buckled. “You cannot win all you can do is decide how long it will take you to die.”

“Princess,” Coran said crawling over he’d woken up. “Let me help you use my life to strengthen the shield.” He said holding out his hand offering to die for her. She shook her head she didn’t trust herself to talk. “You can’t hold out alone princess.”

She looked at him and then saw it tucked into his shirt. “Coran give me the crystal,” she said every word an effort and he stared at her and then got it handing over the crystal that was all that remained of the original castle. “Stand back I don’t know what will happen when I use this.” 

She diverted what strength she could into the crystal and felt it respond she could feel the echo of all the worlds it had touched as the teledaav exploded. She began to draw on the power left behind by those echos and channeled it into the barrier. The shockwave released by the barrier struck the druid ships and she felt them winking out one after the other the druids had been destroyed all that was left was the witch who had thrown her own strength into a shield the moment she sensed the wave coming leaving her druids to die. “How can you have this power is this what you gained when you destroyed Oriande?” Haggar’s voice said. “I knew it had to be something besides just saving a simple human.”

She could feel the power of the crystal beginning to overwelm her. She could sense that she could destroy Haggar and all the Galra who seized Earth but she could feel it would have a high cost. She felt space and time starting to twist so she pushed it all back into the crystal struggling to get it under control. “Give me that,” Haggar said and suddenly the witch was there in spirit at least clawing at the crystal trying to wrest control of it from her.

As soon as Haggar managed to tap into the power of the cyrstal she began to see flashes of the future all the different ways it could go. She could feel Haggar seeing the same thing and become even more determined to keep the crystal from her. “You may have destroyed Oriande but once I have this crystal I will recreate it in my own image and my son and I will rule it.” 

“You have lost your mind,” she said simply and even though it took all of her strength she wrenched control of the crystal back and felt more than heard Haggar’s angry shrieking as she fell back into her own body. She sensed it then the crystal was about to release a tremendous blast of energy. She saw different paths she could take to deal with it hurling the into the void between worlds, channeling the energy toward Haggar’s ship to destroy her or hundreds of other paths each with their own consequences only some of which she could see. She felt her hands starting to burn holding the Cyrstal so she had no choice but to make a choice so she did.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the choice Allura makes about the crystal will vary and that is what sets up the various divergences. Simply look at the series page for each divergence to get an idea about the difference and decide if you want to read it or not.


End file.
